Forum:Tough Stuff
Hey, so I got tired of my old yogbox world, becuase I'd done everything. Creation quest, had 3 stacks of diamond, A god sword (Sword with all enchantments max level), Hell, I killed the frickin' Ender Dragon! So I made a new world to start fresh. So I went in and found some stuff that scares the crap out of me. Granted, I am using iron tools and armor, not my super enchanted diamond crap, but I have found some insane mobs I hope the community can identify for me. 1. There's a giant spider in a swamp near my base in a small layer underwater, guarded by a large number of goblins. I slew the goblins and destroyed their spawners, but when I attacked the spider, I trapped it in a corner and started beating it. I had three iron swords. I broke all of them, and the spider then jumped and killed me, assisted by it's billion babies. What is this thing, and can it die? 2. At the top of every battle tower, there's a golem. I know what it is, but I want to know: CAN YOU KILL IT?! In my previous world, I used an airship to kill it. It took a ton of arrows. I would also employ muskets and cannon against them, and I killed many of them. On this new world, I charged it with a load of swords, one of them diamond, and it didn't die. I am a very skilled player, and I managed to survive long enough to break 3 swords....AGAIN!!!! This time, though, one was diamond, and two were iron. So I just dove and weaved down the tower and got out of there. 3. So you guys are probably noticing the 3-sword-trend. Well, now, I wised up. I found a wierd thing in the plains biome. It seems to be the only biome I see them in. They have white heads, and they switch between using a gold sword or a bow. They drop arrows and string upon death. Not impressive. They aren't very tough, either, I killed them with an iron sword, with minimal difficulty. But what is this thing? It drops a ton of XP upon death! I jumped from level 8 (Spider recently killed me, remember) to level 30, off of killing one! I killed another, and reached level 46!!! So I'm farming away, but I can't find it in the mob pages. Can anyone identify this thing? So now you know some of my troubles, and I want to know if you could identify what these things are for me! I am currently level 64 on this new world. I have two diamond swords, a diamond pick, and access to the nether. That's about where I'm at. Am I out of my league taking some of these guys on? Or can they just legitimately not die? Let me know, and thanks in advance. 00:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC)00:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC)00:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC)~~